themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Eye in the Sky
"Eye in the Sky" is the fifth episode of The Messengers. The episode aired on May 15, 2015. Summary A NEW ANGEL IS REVEALED — Erin’s (Sofia Black-D’Elia) attempts to celebrate Amy’s (guest star Madison Dellamia) birthday in peace are thwarted as Raul (JD Pardo) and Joshua (Jon Fletcher) look to jumpstart Joshua’s visions, and we finally meet the seventh angel. Plot At the Last Supper, Raul and Joshua are drinking shots. Joshua told him about his wife cheating with his dad and being preggers with what’s likely his brother and not his son. Raul asks who they ended up in a soap opera. They toast forgetting the fast and focusing on the future. Joshua worries because it’s been days since he’s had a vision. Raul says they need a vision soon to find the next horseman. Rose shows up and Raul says he’s trying to unclog Joshua’s vision pipes. Rose says it could be his frustration over his wife’s cheating or his dad’s public condemnation. Joshua falls off the stool and Raul hopes it’s a vision but Rose says he just blacked out. At a high stakes poker game, a woman changes a two to a king with a cheat move then pushes her chips to the center and says – all in. She slaps down her pair of kings but the other guy has a pair of aces. She leaves the table furious and goes to get more chips. The Man is the cashier and says her account is empty. She uses her app to check the bank and sees there’s no money. The devil tells her – when you fall, you fall hard. Then the devil goes to see the Senator and he says they should celebrate her Secretary of Defense nomination and says she’ll be the horseman of war. She says they won’t make the same mistakes as last time. She says she has so much clarity now that a seal has broken. She says she knows who’s out to stop them and what to do. The devil says their friends in Houston are being dealt with and says by the end of tomorrow, there will be one less messenger to worry about. Erin reads to a snoozing Amy. She sees her daughter is asleep and kisses her then thinks back to when Amy was a tiny baby. Her hubby Ronnie was out buying baby-proofing supplies. He says he wants the two most important people to him kept safe. He takes their daughter and holds her. He calls her little angel and says he’ll protect her from the world. Now, Amy wakes her and says it’s her birthday. They go to make some magic pancakes. Raul comes out and asks what it is and if she’s 16. She says they’re going to the library and will have cake later. She asks him to come along but Erin sees the signs of hangover and says he’ll meet them later. Erin tells Rose she’s taking Amy to the library and will look for another book on the horseman. She cautions Erin not to go alone so they devil can’t get in her head. Peter opens the door to the bathroom and sees Nadia undressed. He tries to close the door then rips it off his hinges. They are both embarrassed and then Amy asks them to go to the library. The gang watches the news about Senator Richards’ nomination for Secretary of Defense. Vera is impatient and doesn’t want to wait for Joshua’s visions. Raul wakes him and says he’s going to prod him. Rose preaches patience but Vera and Raul aren’t willing to wait. Raul goes to see Nadia before he leaves and gives her a gun. He says she’s the only family he has left and says El Jefe could still come after them and he wants her safe. He asks if she knows how to use it and she demonstrates she does. He tells her to stay put until he gets back then hears her thoughts sassing back at him. She glares, he goes. Peter, Nadia, Erin and Amy make it to the library. Ronnie pulls up outside as they go in. He saw them! Raul take Joshua out into a deserted area away from town. Raul takes him to see a spiritual guru. He was also Raul’s football coach. He asks about Joshua’s medical history then gives him a bowl of peyote to drink. Raul wants to sit it out but the coach says it’s better if there are more of them together so Raul agrees. Vera shows Rose a list of possible horseman. Rose thinks she’s wasting her time. She says she’s looking to see who is linked to the other horseman attributes. She finds people who may be linked and points out some epidemiologists for pestilence, then agricultural companies for famine but she’s not sure for death. Rose says she needs to have faith that God will show them the way but Vera says that’s not how she works. They spot a bug, freak and agree to go buy bug spray. At the library, it’s reading time and Amy sits to listen. It’s the devil reading! Peter is looking at a book on the horseman and looks at a painting of pestilence. Nadia asks him why her uncle is hanging out with all these freaks and asks if they’re in a cult. Peter says it’s private but she says he saw her naked. He says she wouldn’t believe it and she says to try her. He tells her about the gifts they got and that they are all angels. She calls him an ass and says she’s the Easter Bunny. Out in the desert, Joshua and Raul sit shirtless back to back. Raul sees himself on a carousel. He walks around and sees Erin and she says he brought her there. She says it’s nice. Erin asks when he’s going to kiss her. She smiles and he kisses her. He pulls back from her and now she’s Gabby. She asks if he remembers this place and she says that’s where he first said he loved her. She says she wants Nadia to be happy and says he has to help her daughter. She’s gone and he’s alone on the carousel. He comes to in the desert, swaying. Peter spots the singing woman in the library and she says God is helping her after she saw him. She tells him to open his eyes and says they have to follow the signs like the messengers before them. He grabs Erin and says he found a lady who knows their names and stuff. He says he’s seen her before. She leaves Amy with the reading group and goes with him but the woman is gone. He says the woman told him they need to follow the signs. Erin says she has to get back to Amy. She goes back as the group is breaking up but Amy is gone. She sees her backpack and picks it up then goes running. She sees Ronnie loading Amy into his car and he speeds away. She runs out, but it’s too late. The devil comes out and asks if he can help and offers to call the police. She asks if he has a car and she gets in with him and they give chase. She says Amy’s father took their daughter. He says he had a complicated relationship with his father who was controlling, abusive and even threw him to the ground a couple of times. He says his father said he did it because he loved them. The devil asks how her ex would make their daughter feel more comfortable and she says pancakes. Vera tells Rose the last time she spirit walked she couldn’t breathe. Rose says her body can’t live without her spirit and Vera asks how long and Rose says no more than six minutes. They see an exterminator van pull out in front of them with a cockroach on it and wonder that it’s the second of the day. Joshua sees a vision of his dad telling him the baby is his son or brother, but still family. Then he wanders on the rocks and sees Charlotte floating above the rocks – she’s bleeding. She says his anger is weighing him down and it’s not what God wants. She says he needs to unburden himself. Then Joshua comes back to himself. He looks around and doesn’t see Raul. He thinks about what Charlotte said. The devil and Erin pull up at a pancake house but he says not to run in or he could call the cops. He asks if there’s someone else she can call and she says there is then calls Peter. The devil smiles a tight little smile. Erin thinks back to Ronnie coming home from work and she’s drinking a glass of wine. He asks if she’s up to a bottle a night. He says her drinking is out of control but she says he’s the one out of control. She says he wants them trapped in the house and won’t even let Amy go to school. He says there are school shootings and kids get abducted and killed. She says surveillance camera and deadbolts don’t make them safe. She says he’s keeping them from living their lives. She says they’re prisoners there and he gets violent and angry. He says she doesn’t understand how much she loves him. Now, she tells the devil she’s tired of running and he agrees it’s not fair. He says fathers can be so cruel. He says he can make sure Ronnie never bothers her again but she says she never told him her ex’s name. She realizes she’s being tempted. She says – it’s you, isn’t it and the devil says – nice to meet you. Ronnie tells Amy to eat her pancakes but she says she already had some. He tells her they’re going home and it will be great but she says – not without mom. Ronnie thinks back to coming home and finding Amy and Erin gone. He sees a note that says she took the footage, took Amy and says not to follow them. Ronnie tells Amy her mother is a bad person and he can put her in jail but Amy says she’s an angel. She asks the devil why he’s there and he says he came to watch the fireworks. Amy runs out of the pancake house away from her father but he grabs her up and shoves her in the car. Erin gets out of her car. Amy screams that she doesn’t want to go with him. Erin runs up and says to give her daughter back. Ronnie screams at Erin to get away from them. He goes to crank the car and then Peter is there holding onto the spoiler of the car so he can’t go anywhere. The devil is furious. Ronnie gets out and points a gun at Peter. They hear a gunshot and Erin screams. But it’s Ronnie who was shot – Nadia shot him to save Peter. Amy begs her dad not to die and Erin tries to heal him. She puts her hands on him and Nadia watches in amazement as she brings him back. The devil glares as he watches. Ronnie asks what the hell she just did and Erin says to go and says he can’t hurt them anymore. Peter nods at a stunned Nadia. The devil glares up at the sky like he’s disgusted with his father. Joshua sits on top of the mountain and leaves a voice mail for Charlotte. He says there’s too much hate in the world and says he has to forgive her. His dad hears the voice mail then deletes it – Charlotte won’t hear it. He waits for Raul and tells him he just got her voice mail. Raul says it would be ironic if the next horseman is one of their exes. Joshua laughs then slides into a vision of an older man at a computer doing some sort of financial transaction. Raul asks what he saw. Vera tells Rose she thinks they’re being led to the horseman of pestilence as they see another cockroach, this one painted on a nearby wall – a skull is part of its body. Joshua calls and says they have to go to Dallas. In Dallas, they wait outside Garreth Fletcham’s building – he’s a Ponzi scheming sinner and Joshua tells Rose, Vera and Raul that this vision was different from the others. Rose asks if he just saw him sitting at his desk. Rose says she thinks it’s no coincidence but Vera says she doesn’t get the link between him and pestilence. Raul says the guy is paranoid and almost never leaves the 52nd floor. He says they can’t get to him but Vera says they can and she spirit walks right past his guards. She sees Fletcham ranting to an underling and she looks around his desk. Raul is worried but Rose says she can take care of herself. They watch the clock with concern. Vera sees Fletcham looking at his investments – it’s in the billions then it runs down to zero and cockroaches race across the screen. Then a message comes up that says – welcome to Abaddon. Vera starts gasping and knows she’s running out of time. She leaps out of the room’s window and her spirit rockets back into the car and she gasps back to life. She says Fletcham is not the horseman. Ronnie goes home and finds the devil waiting. He thinks he’s a bail bondsman. He asks what he’s doing there and the devil says – whatever I want. Ronnie says he told him he’d get his daughter back. He says he delivered but Ronnie didn’t do his part. Ronnie says he took a bullet and Erin saved his life. The devil says he’s such a disappointment. He goes to leave but Ronnie begs him for another chance and says he’ll do anything to get them back. The devil says good then tells him he’ll be in touch. He disappears. Ronnie slumps onto the sofa. The gang sings happy birthday to Amy at the grill. Amy blows out her candles and they cheer. She cuts her cake. Raul tells Erin he’s sorry he wasn’t there today and she says she’s shaken up a little but Amy is so strong. Raul says he gets it from her then he notices her nose is bleeding. They decide it must be the dry air. Vera asks Rose why she gets a gift with a time limit. Vera says maybe they’re supposed to learn something from their gifts. Peter asks Nadia if she’s all right. He says she shot someone today but she says she saved someone today. He thanks her and she says he really must be an angel and says it’s pretty cool. Raul walks over and hands them tickets to Magicland. He says when things settle down, they should go. Nadia grabs his arm and asks why he’s doing this. He kneels down and says what happened between her mother and him was wrong but says he loved her mother and she’s important to him. He says Nadia is too. Nadia turns back to him and asks what Raul’s gift is and Peter says he reads minds. At the Hong Kong airport, the lady card player bumps into a man and steals his ticket. When the man goes through the security scanner, we see an image of a woman’s skeleton and wings. The man walks on, turns the corner and then transforms back to herself. She walks on with a smile. Rose tells the group to avoid dark haired men with accents. Rose says the devil can still get to them. Vera shows them a headline about the hacker group Abaddon. She says they’re hacking and stealing billions and says it’s a computer virus that may be pestilence. Raul asks what the sin is that will break the second seal and Peter shows them a countdown clock posted by Abaddon online and they think that’s the ticking clock for them to figure out what it is so they can stop it. Cast & Characters * Shantel VanSanten as Vera Buckley * Diogo Morgado as The Man * Sofia Black-D'Elia as Erin Calder * Joel Courtney as Peter Moore * JD Pardo as Raul Garcia * Jon Fletcher as Joshua Silburn Jr * Anna Diop as Rose Arvale * Craig Frank as Alan Harris * Madison Dellamea as Amy Calder * Lane Garrison as Ronnie * Brittany O'Grady as Nadia Garcia Crew Producer * Matt Pitts * Joseph Incaprera Co-Executive Producer * David Yongeshige * Oanh Ly * Carl Binder * Ava Jamshidi * Duane Clark * Kent Kubena Executive Producer * Eoghan O'Donnell * Basil Iwanyk * Trey Callaway Writer * Matt Pitts Director * Eriq La Salle Media Images 105stills_0001.jpg 105stills_0002.jpg Videos The Messengers - Eye in the Sky Trailer References Category:Episode